Not Part of the Real Deal
by Hero's honor
Summary: oh just Ask


_Preface_

I couldn't. I couldn't just stand there knowing my sister was getting hurt. How'd I know? I don't know. I just know that Rosalie Cullen was getting herself into more trouble. Again. Why must she be so stuck up? Why? She moved in with the Cullen's not more than a century ago. Yet, she still got threats sent her way. I wasn't any strong vampire but deceiving was my game. I could lure the predator into thinking I was just some nice princess. Then, attack. He wouldn't even see it coming. I used my all knowing powers to figure the predators name was Jacob. Watch out Jacob black, Jessamine Hale is coming your way. I configured my powers up against his mid reading abilities. I had three I knew EVERYTHING that is or happened in the last hour and back, I could deceive just about everyone, and I could heal anyone or anything. I guess that was Due to the fact that I'd been bitten 3 times.

I worked my way on my Harley Through the gloomy town that was forks. It looked much like my hometown of Pensacola, Florida. I was Cruising my way 160 MPH making my way to the Cullen mansion. I doubt they'd recognize me as Rose's sister since we looked nothing alike. I had jet black hair with natural bright red highlights Chinese shaped eyes. My eyes were golden due to my vegetarian diet, and they had a hint violet to them. I had Sharp features and that's about all me and Rose had in common.

I started to slow down as soon as I saw the Cullen mansion. I ran up to the front porch and rang the door bell. A big burly handsome vampire male opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked his voice sounding stressed. In the background I could hear things smashing and clashing.

"I'm looking for Rosalie Cullen, Is she present?" I asked

He sighed and leaned over behind him.

"Rosie, it's for you!" He screamed than turned to me and gave me a pleasant smile. "By the way I'm Emmett Cullen, Rosie's husband and you are?" _As if I didn't already know._

"Jessamine Pele/Hale, Rose's sister," I gave him my most delightful smile.

"I see the resemblance," he said politely. Not a second later Rose was standing next to him gaping, and she was perfectly fine. _Stupid, stupid, stupid abilities,_ I thought to myself. STUPID. That's when a flood of memories came back including the last one.

……………………..

~Flashback~

"_I'm Hoooommmeeeee," I sang as I walked into my house back from West Willow Boarding School. "Hullo?" I called "Anybody Home?" I heard nothing, but I could feel my big sisters presence._

_I chuckled "Oh I get it, it's a surprise party, and I didn't think you guys would remember my 18__th__ birthday." _

_That thought vanished as I saw the house. It was empty. NO decorations or anything. I heard a faint hiss somewhere in the distance. Somewhere deep down I knew not to go in that direction. That something dangerous was in that direction. But a bigger part thought about my sister, she could be hurt. I ran toward the hiss as I heard it come from the other direction. _

_I turned and not an inch from me stood a girl. I looked closely and saw that it was Rosalie. Only she wasn't herself, her eyes where the most scary part. I was staring into two bright crimson eyes._

"_R-R-Ro-Rosie?" I stuttered asking that question._

_A death smile escaped her lips and she breathed deep " Mmmmm, Jesse you smell good today, just about a little sweeter than I would have, but you still smell delicious, tasty," She leaned in and was about to put her fangs in me when I turned and ran._

_I Blinked. And she was in front of me. I turned the other way, but she was there to. My breathing grew ragged and quick._

"_You can run but you can't hide." She said her smile widening. I thought of the only creature that she could be. Vampire. "Tell you what I'll give you a head start 10 seconds"_

_I ran to my parent's room and grabbed the phone. I went in their closet and hid in the way back. I dialed 911. "This cannot be happening to me." I chanted rocking back and forth. "Not me, Not me, Why me?" _

"_911 emergency, how may I help you" the lady asked_

"_I- I –I – think there's a vampire in my-"Suddenly Rose dropped down from nowhere._

"_Boo!"_

_I screamed very loud and dropped the phone. Rose jumped down and bit my neck._

_Pain ripped through my entire body. I vaguely remember a another vampire rip her from me. Next I remember Rosalie act very strange and walk away. The other vampire stopped and knelt by me. I was too much in pain to be fearful, a Fire felt like it was making its way through my whole body._

"_Shh, Shhhh, it's ok, she's gone now, its ok" He murmured in my ear. I was now on the floor lying strait._

"_My names Damien Pele and I'm here to protect you." _

_Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out. I blacked out while chanting _

"_Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse…"_

_~End Flashback~_

…………………

"Hi Rosalie," I said sweetly. _Like I want to be here, _I thought. "Long time no see. Are you OK?" I ask.

Rose nods slowly. I turn on my heel and start to walk away, Glad I didn't have to stay, when I feel Rose suddenly grab onto my arm.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her voice distanced and calloused.

"Just wanted to see if you were ok." I said my voice ringing true.

"Who's at the door? A voice called, one I recognized to be Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

A voice quieter answered. "It's Jessamine Hale, Rosalie's long lost sister" Edward Cullen.

"Ugh, she has sister?" Jacob Black.

"Maybe she's not that bad?" Isabella A.K.A Bella Cullen.

"Yea, maybe she's nice." Renesmee Cullen.

"She is, I see it, well except not to Dog boy over here." Alice Cullen.

"She's not very happy" Jasper Cullen.

"Don't just stand there let her in Rose" Esme Cullen.

"Oh, no, I know this one. Is there anywhere I can hide?" Damien Pele, my husband.

The one that went away.

Evil.

Horrid.

Father of my twins.

Love of my life.

NO!

"Come in," Rose said "Meet the family"


End file.
